Sales of mobile computing devices, including mobile phones (e.g., smart phones) and tablet computers with touch screen displays, are expected to outpace sales of personal computers going forward. Accordingly, content publishers are increasingly developing and publishing content specifically suited to the sometimes more limited resources and smaller display sizes of these mobile computing devices.